dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gogeta vs SuperBroly the Saiyan of Kryton
Chapter One: The Situation Btw-This story takes place approximately 3 years after Buu's defeat. In a world, where a man, not from earth, who's secret identity is known as Clark Kent, who's best friend is the dark knight, who's alter ego is known as billionaire Bruce Wayne, who has a side kick, known to the world as Dick Grayson. This man is Superman, who's best friend is Batman, who's side kick is Robin boy Wonder, who is leader of the Teen Titans. This man, the last son and sole survivor of Krypton, who constantly saves the world from destruction, who is supposedly invincible, who's only weakness is kryptonite, has a enemy. This enemy is an earth man known as Lex Luther. Lex Luther was supposedly a peaceful man. He was bent on world domination, but convinced civilization otherwise. Luther told the world himself "That I, Lex Luther, is only concerned in helping the earth, with problems like world hunger, unlike Superman. He is only trying to hurt this planet and it's population. Do you, or do you not notice, that every time that man punches, even in the air, it causes an earthquake, how could you not realize? He tries at every opportunity to frame me for pain to our citizens, when it's truly him who's hurting them." Superman intervenes. Hovering above the city, the man of steel, contradicts this speech. "This is not true. don't believe this crook. He says he's trying to help, that's a total lie. He says he trying to solve world hunger, that is an extreme lie. Do you know what is in those giant hot-dog and hamburgers he feed you? Poison that's what. And I woudn't just say this off an opinion, that's 'why I looked at facts. I had my close friend, scientist Bruce Wayne, study the chemicals of these ingredients in these foods. He has studied and found the 'secrets for Luther's so called solution. He has poisoned all of you with mind-control sauce, let other people think for you patties, your insane lettuce, and zombie minion buns." "We don't believe you," screamed the people who were, by now, already Luther's mind slaves. Batman, realizing it's hopeless, gathered his comrade."Superman, Robin, let's go to a different place, more as another universe, where we'll be safe, for a time, when the time is right, we shall returned to where we belong to stop Luther, but at this time we can do nothing, we have to escape." said the Dark Knight. "Agreed!" Superman in Robin said reluctantly in unison. Superman, Robin, and the Teen Titans, followed Batman to the bat cave, then to a portal, which led to them landing in an unfamiliar universe. They split up. Batman came across this wrestler. The wrestler introduced himself as Hercule. "I am Hercule, world martial arts champion, who are you, some man still playing Halloween," joked Hercule. "Who are you suppose to be, the Batman?" Hercule asked sarcastically. "Why actually yes, I am the true Batman." replied the bat. Hercule fell to the ground, cried, and laughed hysterically, finally he got up. "Do you want me to prove my skills?," Batman asked. Hercule swallowed hard. "Sure, give it all you got, imposter Knight, cause you do not deserve the Dark-Knight tit-". Batman delivered his softest blow to the wrestler's gut and dropped him. "Such arrogance blinds one, I don't have time for this." said Batman. Meanwhile, in a nearby city, Vegeta is eating lunch when suddenly. "That power, what is it? It's astounding, it can't be Kakarot." Vegeta was amazed by this power. Vegeta went to find the source. When he arrived, he seen Goku, Piccolo, Gotenks, Broly, and Tien surrounding a man with a red cape, a blue outfit, with a upside down red triangle, with a yellow s on his shirt, and in red spandex. "Who are you, and why have you intervened on my fight with Kakarot?" Broly asked. "I am Superman, protector of earth, and last survivor of Krypton." Superman replied. Superman? I studied on you. You do match the picture and description. But how did you come all the way from Metropolis to west city." asked Gotenks just as he defused. Just then, the Batman arrived. "Batman!" screamed our two young Saiyans in shock. "I think I can answer that. While in Metropolis and Gotham I was in the bat cave with him, and the Teen Titans, and traveled through my MultiUniversal portal and wound up here. We are here cause we were escaping the Luther possessed citizens of our home towns. When the time is right we will return, but for now under his control we're the most wanted, so right now, we have to stay here." explained Batman. "Dad look, Broly is fighting Superman in the sky," said Trunks. Broly then noticed the Z-fighters about to intervene and used one of their techniques. "Solar-Flare," screamed Broly. All the warriors were blinded. Then, superman appeared behind Broly and caught him in a choke-hole. Broly elbowed Superman in his stomach, causing him to release him. Broly then stole another of Tien's techniques. Broly used the tri-beam technique. "Tri-Beam!" screamed Broly. This move weakened the man of steel some. Broly then bombarded him, kneeing him in his stomach, and delivering many blows to the body and head of the last son of Kypton. Although Superman could withstand it for a sustanial amonut of time, because he had crazy durability, and he has the strength and power to literally pulverize Broly, combat speed was something he lacked. So while trying to avoid Broly's attacks and launch his own, he wasn't having much success. Broly knew Supes was way stronger and more powerful, so he used his Legendary Super Saiyan speed to avoid getting hit, while coming with his own. And Superman gets stronger under the sun, Saiyans under the moon. So Broly was gaining power as night was falling, and Supes was getting slowly drained from the heavy assault. Broly then picked up superman, and threw him to the ground near Batman, who had suited up in his robot suit for this occassion, which always had kryptonite in his back see through compartment just in case. Broly realized this, broke the helmet of the suit, threw Batman to the ground next to Goku's feet, and flew off with the suit in one hand, and Superman in the other. While flying he said "Don't worry Kakarot, I'll be back for you." "Kakarot, one question?" said Vegeta. "Yes?" said Goku. "HOW THE HELL DID BROLY COME BACK." asked Vegeta, demanding answers. "And where did he learn Tien's moves?" asked Piccolo. "And how did he get so smart? He was imbecile last time we faced him." asked Krillin "And when did he become a tacticle genius?" Batman asked, getting up from the ground. Meanwhile, Gohan has been walking amongst the normal society until he recognized an abnormal group of teens walking towards him. Kids surrounded the suppose leader of the group and asked for autographs. Anonymous kids: Robin, can I have your autographs. Another kid: OMG! Boy wonder, you're here? Another kid: where's the bat and who are these whack guys. This comment/question annoyed the other teens. The one with green skin instantly transformed into a dinosaur and roared as loud as possible, scarring fans away, then turned back to himself. Gohan thought to himself "if he can transform into animals like that, then I was right, those are the teen titans, because only Beast boy has that powers." The leader of the group spoke to his green comrade "thanks, Beast Boy. "No prob, they were annoying even me!" said Beast Boy. The half-human-half-robot member of the group spoke "but you're the king of annoyance." The dark girl just laughed "hah." "Very funny, Cy-Borg," Beast boy said. The slightly floating orange skinned red-head girl spoke out "Robin," she called her leader with concern in her voice. "Should we search for Batman and Superman, we are lost from them are we not?," asked the Tamrainian Girl. "Yeah Star. Lets ask some bystanders if they seen the bat." said Robin. "But aren't they just going to hound us again?" asked Cyborg. "Here's a smart idea, lets ask somebody older," suggessted the dark teen. Just then, they seen a humanoid boy who wore an orange-gi with a badge that said orange star high approached them. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but we're looking for somebody, sir," said Beast-Boy. "Yeah, and your kind of like in the way, now watch out, or this is getting ugly," said Cy-Borg. Cy-Borg's hand turned into a cannon and prepared to fire. Gohan got into a defensive fighting stance. "I don't want any problems, I mean no harm." Gohan tried to convince. "Cy-Borg, calm down, he's telling the truth, I feel no malice." said Raven. "Thanks Raven," said Robin. "He might be useful in finding our friends," said Star-Fire. Cy-Borg lowered his cannon, and Gohan broke his stance. Chapter 2 "Are you the Teen Titans?" Gohan asked. "Oh great! Just what we need! Another fanboy." said Beast Boy. "I just want to know, I might be of some assisstance after all." Gohan implied. "Yes we are." Robin answered. "And we'll be asking the questions from now on." Cyborg continued. Category:Fan Fiction Category:DC Universe Category:Crossover Category:Goku484